Gillamen
Gillamen (ギラーメン, Gillamen) is an demon assassin kaijin and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gillamen is your typical sly assassin; shady and cunning, but especially shady. While not possessing many special abilities of his own, what he makes up for it is use his handy expertise in throwing knives and being an excellent gunman. History Debut: The Shadowblood Cowboy vs. Gillamen the Terrible Gillamen was unable to reach Yokohama in time to target FlamingoMask, so Gillamen and his group of Mecha-Mobsters picked the next place to attack; New York City. Gillamen led the Mecha-Mobsters's attack on the streets of the city, blowing up cars and chasing away scared civilians. It was complete and total chaos. That all came to halt however when a bunch of Mecha-Mobsters started combusting for whatever reasons. Gillamen was baffled, why were so many Mecha-Mobsters blowing up like that? Then, a powerful wave of electricity blasted away, destroying all of the Mecha-Mobsters and sending Gillamen flying back. As Gillamen got back up, he saw a cowboy-esque Shadowblood warrior then appear; Rash. Rash was the one who demolished the Mecha-Mobsters, leaving Gillamen to deal with Rash. Gillamen taunted Rash with his pistols, saying that he was looking forward to cause more destruction after he would take care of him. Rash and Gillamen then both got into battle position. Right as Rash was about to draw out a gun, Gillamen then opened fire at Rash; Rash suddenly dashed back. Rash raced across the fires, pulling out a gun similar to a pistol, but loaded with yellow energy lights, he then ran forwards. Rash then shot bullets of intense electrical energy shooting at Gillamen from high speeds. Gillamen was hit and rolled over, but retaliated by throwing some of his throwing knives at Dash's area. Rash withdrew the guns for a brief moment, shooting electrical energy blasts out of his hands at the knives; ceasing them. Gillamen then jumped up at high lengths towards Rash, then performing a spinning kick against Rash. Rash then dashed under Gillamen, and then dashed left, using the bottom of his cowboy boot to hit into Gillaman, performing an extensive kick. Gillamen was hit, stumbling back; Gillamen then shot back with his pistols, opening fire at Rash. Rash took out his pistols as well, shooting at Gillamen. The bullets create collisions, but Rash's appeared to be stronger because of their electrical energy output. Rash then suddenly put his hands together, creating an electrical yellow ball of energy and then pulling out a electrical lasso. Rash swung the lasso around, it surging with intense electrical energy. Gillamen then hurled four red shurikens at Rash; the four flying red shurikens landed down and created a minor explosion. Rash ran through the explosions after they landed, extending and spinning his lasso; then throwing the lasso midair as it wraps around Gillamen, before spinning and throwing him away, throwing Gillamen down. Gillamen charged at Rash, hurling some more throwing knives at him, to which Rash fired energy bullets from his pistols again, colliding with the knives. Gillamen then punched and kicked at Rash, but just as he was about to kick against Rash one more time, Rash then grabbed his left leg, before grabbing his body entirely, and slamming him down on the ground--creating a medium-sized electrical thunder explosion. Gillamen then threw two more red shurikens at Rash, but Rash deflected them back by shooting at them, sending the shurikens away. Rash then shot at Gillamen many times, sending flares and sparks coming off of Gillamen. Rash's foot then suddenly charged with immense electrical energy; Rash shot up in the air, rolling and extending a kick out, before then flying down, his cowboy boot glowing with immense electrical energy as his energy spirals everywhere in the air; Dash then performed his finishing attack; the Cowboy Kick. Gillamen was hit by the powerful kick and then sent flying far away before then crash-landing down elsewhere and making a big dirt explosion go out, defeating Gillamen. Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Gillamen was one of the many assassin kaijin who appeared during Gevaudan's meeting with the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang to discuss Gevaudan and Salamander's newest plan. It was then revealed that Mecha Galgen Gang would get giant robots made by Dr. Borg to combat FlamingoMask and the Units, that way to even up the score. Gillamen was also present to watch the live footage of the fight between FlamingoMask and the Units fight against Garuma and the Steamroller Robot at Kaneohe, Hawaii. After the end of the fight, Gillamen and the other assassin kaijin were displeased with the results. Because of Garuma's fate, Gevaudan would then go on to warn them if they were all to fail too, they would suffer something far worse. Gevaudan then left, leaving Gillamen and the other assassin kaijin to their own. Snowstorm of Peril Following Garuma's demise, Gevaudan and Dr. Borg then assigned Gillamen to control the Freezer Robot with some Mecha-Mobsters to eliminate FlamingoMask and the Units at Halewia, Hawaii. Gillamen vowed that he would not fail unlike Garuma and then went right to work, deploying the Freezer Robot to work right away. Later on when FlamingoMask told Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri to get inside Machine G and fight against Freezer Robot while he, Brownie and Sonnet would fight off the controller of Freezer Robot. Brownie then began to go to work, using her Sensor Ears to try to detect the controller. She then detected the approaching Mecha-Mobsters however, who then popped out of their vans along with Gillamen, who was behind the attack. Gillamen then taunted FlamingoMask about the Freezer Robot and then fought FlamingoMask head on. Brownie and Sonnet fought through the Mecha-Mobsters, FlamingoMask got into fistfight with Gillamen. Gillamen then fired his pistols at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask ran out of the way of the blasts, retaliates by shooting a thin Flamingo Beam at Gillamen's area, crating an explosion; Gillamen jumped up and kicked at FlamingoMask. Just as Gillamen was about to follow up on the attack with a punch, FlamingoMask grabbed the punch before he can hit him and then throws Gillamen by the arm against a wall. FlamingoMask then took out his flail and bashed it against him repeatedly. Following the destruction of the remaining Mecha-Mobster from Brownie and Sonnet; FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet then regrouped and cornered Gillamen. Figuring that this sort of thing would happen, Gillamen then took out his Red Shuriken and threw it at the three, creating an explosion against them. As FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet staggered back, Gillamen then hurled his knives at them; to which FlamingoMask then generated a light shield to protect them all. FlamingoMask then fired three Flamingo Orbs at Gillamen; Gillamen rolled out of the way, getting out pistols and opening fire at him. Brownie and Sonnet then both leaped up and performed Brownie Kick and Cat Punch against him, sending Gillamen flying against a building, crashing through many windows. Gillamen then rose back up, steam rising off of him and then rapidly threw some Red Shurikens at the three; the explosions are big and send FlamingoMask, Brownie and Sonnet flying back. FlamingoMask slowly got back up, only for Gillamen to then charge at FlamingoMask, about to stab him with his knives. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Kick against Gillamen, sending Gillamen flying up in the air, following it up by firing his Shadow Slugger against him. With the combined attacks of his, Brownie's Carrot Cannon and Sonnet's A.B. Slugger; Gillamen was destroyed. Abilities & Arsenal * Knives: '''Gillamen carries around a array of small throwing knives that he can use for combat. * '''Pistols: '''Gillamen is equipped with two powerful pistols that he uses for quick attacks. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Gillamen can jump up to the very high lengths. * '''Arms Life: Gillamen's arms, even if sliced off, can still go on and fight, even firing their guns still. He can also reattach them later. * Red Shurikens: 'Gillamen can toss out red-colored shurikens that can cut or explode against enemies. Trivia * Gillamen is the first assassin kaijin allied with the Mecha Gang who did not target FlamingoMask, but instead attacked a different Shadowblood instead. * His name is also translated to as "'Killerman". * According to the Condorman website, Gillamen is meant to represent war. * Gillamen's mask is modified version of Satan Gameku's mask. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Demons Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)